dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yang Yo Seob
Perfil *thumb|310px|Yang Yo SeobNombre: '요섭 / Yo Seob *'Nombre completo: 양요섭 / Yang Yo Seob *'Nicknames: '''Yo Seob / Endorphins / siksin *'Profesión: Cantante, modelo y bailarín *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 05-Enero-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 170cm *'Peso: '''56kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Agencia del talentos: 'Cube Entertainment Biografia Yo Seob nació el 5 de enero de 1990 en Seúl, Corea del Sur, en una pequeña familia compuesta por sus padres y una hermana mayor. La primera vez que ganó interés por la música y comenzó a practicar canto fue después de escuchar a Brian McKnight. El escuchaba ese estilo pero luego comenzo a escuchar musica dance y rock también. Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, se unió a una banda y tocaban temas principalemente de hard rock y metal. Yo Seob se convirtió en aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. Pero después de recibir malos comentarios con respecto a las prácticas, se fue. Se trasladó a M Boat Entertainment, donde fue entrenado por 5 años, pero luego se transfirio a Cube Entertainment, cuando todavía era un aprendiz se convirtió en un bailarín de respaldo para AJ (Lee Ki Kwang), participo en los videos musicales de "Wiping the Tears" y "Dancing Shoes". Y el 16 de Octubre de 2009 finalmente debuto como miembro de B2ST. El día 24 de agosto de 2010 fué revelado que Yang Yoseob ha pasado por una cirugía para eliminar las infecciones crónicas de rinitis. Discografia 'Single' Colaboraciones *'"What i´d do once i have a lover"', Gayoon de 4minute. 2010 *'"I Remember"', Bang Yong Guk; 12 de Agosto de 2011. Programas de TV *Inmortal Song, 2011 (KBS). *Oh! my school (100 Points Out of 100), 2011 (KBS). *Star Guide Doshiraku *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV Beast Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST, 2009. Musical *"Hwa Kwang Moon Love Song", como Ji Yong, 2011. Premios *Nominado en los Musical awards como "Beast male new face". Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST *'Debut:' 2009 *'Educación: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *'Aficiones: Escribir canciones *'''Familia: Padres, Hermana mayor *'Especialidad:' Beat Box / Jalmeokgi *'''Colegio: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *Él y AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) asistieron al mismo colegio de secundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en solitario. *Admira y es un fanboy de IU *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). *Se auto-denomina "El Maknae Visual" *Canto la cancion 'Mom de Ra.D﻿' en el programa Inmortal Song 2, la cual dedico a su mamá, por lo que ella lloro de orgullo. Tambien hizo llorar a JongHyun de SHINee y a IU. *Se le dificulta aprender las letras de las canciones. *En su epoca de bailarin realmente no tenia dinero, por lo que a veces se quedaba a dormir en la sala de ensayos, paso por muchas dificultades para convertirse en Idol. *Lo primero que hace Yoseob nada más levantarse es peinarse y prepararse el pelo si ni siquiera lavarse la cara. Su obsesión por tener el pelo perfecto no tiene limites y cada día pasa más de media hora en el baño para prepararse el peinado. *Es de los pocos chicos a los que se les ha ofrecido un contrato publicitario con la marca de cosméticos capilares Vidal Sassoon que actualmente tiene la imagen de Lee Hyori y Yoon Eun Hye. *El es exaprendiz de JYP Entertainment JYP Entertainment donde aprendio a mejorar el canto y el baile, tambien por eso tiene muchas amistades en esa agencia *Tiene una obsecion con que el cabello de el y de las personas este perfecto. *Suzy de Miss A apareció en “100 points out of 100″ y confesó que encuentra atractivo a Yoseob de BEAST. Yoseob también confesó “Me siento bien al haber sido elegido como chico ideal de Suzy”. Galeria De Fotos 266px-184101_1431533007658_1812876916_824708_3979035_n.jpg|Yoseob 279px-10844_164771857319_119700777319_2716543_6469500_n.jpg|Yoseob 295px-WO5G5922copy.jpg|Yoseob 299px-7623_159461582319_119700777319_2672845_794760_n.jpg|Yoseob 299px-C0105173_4d36b27be1e70.jpg|Yoseob 304px-11438_192391607319_119700777319_2938294_324146_n.jpg|Yoseob 319px-149685_169150799770706_161121000573686_520088_5914904_n.jpg|Yoseob 599px-180531_129188760483082_100001758766143_172221_1163240_n.jpg|Yoseob 73277_166015416754402_151014064921204_397183_7726112_n.jpg|Yoseob 75799_166014823421128_151014064921204_397172_1596732_n.jpg|Yoseob 76103_159341347442835_147288258648144_284723_7040836_n.jpg|Yoseob 150063_166015386754405_151014064921204_397181_3667077_n.jpg|Yoseob 163113_170273696341647_134490769919940_319751_4131129_n.jpg|Yoseob 180629_181165338585816_134490769919940_382830_5838484_n.jpg|Yoseob 182815_177429475634022_147288258648144_387431_6151173_n.jpg|Yoseob 188243_189051364463880_134490769919940_431918_5788859_n.jpg|Yoseob y Drama 196857_191803430855340_134490769919940_447177_2130699_n.jpg|Yoseob 525212.jpg|Yoseob Predebut4.jpg|Yoseob - pre debut 243px-76103_159341347442835_147288258648144_284723_7040836_n.jpg|Yoseob Beeeeeeeeeeee' (8).jpg|Yoseob For you! =3 (2).jpg|Yoseob 2gtojva.jpg|Yoseob junto a Jun Hyung 225816_114210715330169_100695136681727_136731_5981598_n.jpg|Yoseob 20110516_immortalsong2_5.jpg|Yoseob 65d30f6f193099bf21b3df7.jpg|Yoseob cuteo.jpg|Yoseob junto a Hyun Seung seobieteddy.png tgy8blcu.jpg|Yang Yoseob dob08074.png|Yang Yoseob d00518.jpg|Yoseob 162211365.jpg|Yoseob 62ED10.jpg|Yoseob 0403.jpg|Yoseob 030519.jpg|Yoseob 837.jpg|Yoseob BFE4BCB7_51.jpg|YoSeob e00619714cf258efefc80.jpg|YoSeob imgp6465.jpg|YoSeob imgp7069.jpg|YoSeob LALALAL.jpg|YoSeob tumblr_lloy8noXgs1qc773ao1_400.jpg|YoSeob 167421_156012811113920_100001156052993_275364_3939045_n.jpg|YoSeob LIMG_7371.jpg|YoSeob tumblr_lpxg3kxWmZ1qcbp5go2_500.jpg|YoSeob Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Yozm Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin